plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fume-Shroom (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Fume-shroom (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 2 |health = 1 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Solar |tribe = Mushroom Plant |trait = Strikethrough |ability = None |flavor text = "I'm like the wind. Near a hog farm."}} Fume-Shroom is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play and has 2 /1 . It has the Strikethrough trait and does not have any abilities. Its closest zombie counterpart is Hot Dog Imp. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and similar appearance. Its Strikethrough ability is a reference to how, in previous games, Fume-Shrooms bubble spray can pass through various types of zombie armor. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Trait: Strikethrough' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description "I'm like the wind. Near a hog farm." Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Update 1.12.6 *Design change: Its attack now resembles that of its counterpart from Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. Strategies With Do not expect Fume-Shroom to last long, because it can be destroyed by any zombie that does damage. However, its Strikethrough trait always guarantees damage to your opponent unless they block the attack, even if the zombie in front of Fume-Shroom survives it. If you are playing as Solar Flare, try to pair it with Buff-Shroom or Punish-Shroom, as it is a mushroom plant. Chompzilla may not have mushroom synergy, but she can play stat-boosting cards like Fertilize to boost Fume-Shroom. However, other Strikethrough plants can easily outperform it. Against While Fume-Shroom is a very frail plant, its Strikethrough trait means that it can damage the zombie in front of it as well as you before going down itself. Playing a trick to deal with Fume-Shroom before it can even fight is the most ideal choice. Rolling Stone, Nibble, and Acid Rain are examples of such tricks. However, be aware when Punish-Shroom is in play. Gallery New FumeShroom.png|Fume-Shroom's statistics FumeShroomCard.PNG|Fume-Shroom's card FumeShroomGrayedOutUncommonCard.png|Fume-Shroom's grayed out card FumeShroomCardImage.png|Fume-Shroom's card image HD Fume-Shroom(PvZH).png|HD Fume-Shroom fumeshroomisabouttoattackinheroes.png|Fume-Shroom about to attack FumeShroomAttack2.jpg|Fume-Shroom attacking ShrunkenFume-Shroom.jpg|Fume-Shroom shrunken by Shrink Ray FumeShroomFrozen.png|Fume-Shroom frozen 2 traits fumeshroom.jpg|Fume-Shroom with a star icon on its strength UntrickableFumeShroom.jpg|Fume-Shroom with the Untrickable trait Fume-Shroom being destroyed by Rolling Stine.jpeg|Rolling Stone being played on Fume-Shroom Rank28Fume-ShroomPvZH.jpg|Fume-Shroom as the profile picture for a Rank 28 player Old Fumeshroom desc.png|Fume-Shroom's statistics before update 1.2.11 FumeshroomHpacket.png|Fume-Shroom's card Fume-Shroom silhouette.png|Fume-Shroom's silhouette Receiving Fume-Shroom.png|The player receiving Fume-Shroom from a Premium Pack Rank 28 Conehead.png|Fume-Shroom as the profile picture for a Rank 28 player Choice between Smoke Bomb and Fume-Shroom.jpeg|The player having the choice between Fume-Shroom and Smoke Bomb as the prize for completing a level before update 1.2.11 FumeShroomAttack.jpg|Fume-Shroom's attacking before update 1.12.6 Trivia *It is very different from its other designs, as it is much thinner. See also *Fume-shroom Category:Strikethrough cards Category:Mushrooms Category:Mushroom cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants